A Hayate and Himeno Story
by despairprincesssteph
Summary: My First FanFiction - R&R! Himeno knows her feelings for Hayate but does he feel the same? Trying to find out, there are some awkward situations... lemons to come!
1. Chapter 1: A beginning?

**A Hayate and Himeno story**

**By DespairPrincessSteph**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Pretear. You would know if I did. Yayoi would become my best friend (We're the same!!) and Hayate would be flying away with me to Leafenia.**

* * *

No one made her feel as he did. When his hands were around her waist she could almost sigh in contentment. The occasional whisper of his lips on hers made her melt and desperately want more. She could have screamed with all the longing she felt for him. Yet he had still not said it. Those three little words she still had not heard. I love you. She could almost write a book with the heartache she felt, the constant doubts of whether he loved her or if he was worried he would cause another princess of disaster. That thought almost brought her to the brink of despair. That he would have such little faith in her he couldn't tell the truth…. The thought was unthinkable. And yet, it often rose unbidden to her mind when she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered how she managed to even look at him when he made her feel so, so…. Off her guard. She heard footfalls outside her door and a slow knocking before a sweet voice called out,

"Miss Himeno, breakfast is served."

"Natsuya! I've asked you before to simply call me Himeno!" Himeno cried, opening the door.

"Yes Himeno, I will try to remember," Natsuya replied smiling gently.

* * *

Himeno wandered out to the breakfast table to be greeted by her parents and sisters already tucking in to their breakfast. Sighing, she sat down next to Mayune, not really surprised when she fell straight through her chair. She could hear, not see the outrageous laughter coming from beside her.

"Mayune, that is quite enough," her mother scolded. Mayune just continued laughing.

"That's it. I'm going outside to eat!" Himeno exclaimed hauling herself out of her chair, grabbing her plate and exiting the room.

* * *

Sitting alone, outside at the water fountain where she first met the Leafe nights, she heard very soft footsteps behind her and immediately recognised them as Hayate's.

"What are you doing out here?" he whispered, his breath caressing her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well, my family is being their usual selves so I decided to take a break."

"Hmm, that bacon looks good..."

"Want some?"

"Sure," and with that he sat down next to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his thigh and shoulder very close to hers as he ate the rest of her bacon.

"What are you planning on doing today Hayate?"

"Well, your dad asked me to help carry some more clay down to his workshop, but then nothing really. Why?"

"I, um was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me…"

"Sure, why not," he replied, turning a light shade of pink. "Well I'd better go. Don't want to irritate your father now do I?" and with that he ran off, turning only to give her a wink. Once he was completely out of earshot she let out a deep sigh.

"Relationship problems?" Seasame scared her as usual.

"Only the same things over and over again."

"He does care for you, you know?"

"Yes, just not in the way I want him too."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Seasame said with a sly smile. "Now, you run your pretty little head off somewhere else. I'm meeting someone here." Himeno simply raised an eyebrow before leaving to go meet Yayoi.

* * *

When she saw her, Yayoi was once again off into one of her romance novels with eyes shining like stars.

"Yayoi, Yayoi, earth to Yayoi," Himeno said, trying to bring her friend back to reality to no avail. Himeno waved her hand in front of Yayoi's face, but still no reaction. Frustrated she decided to shake her and it finally snapped her out of her dream world only to hear her start to complain. "Yayoi, I need some help."

"What is it that the amazing Yayoi can do for you Mrs. Hayate?" Himeno went bright red and found her shoes extremely interesting. Yayoi just laughed. "Then he's going sweep you off your feet, but your father will object so you'll have to elope. Them on your wedding night he'll lay you down upon the bed…" her voice was muffled as Himeno's hand covered her mouth.

"Yayoi I just want you to help me buy a new outfit to wear out with Hayate today."

"Oh, so it's a romantic date is it?"

"No, I… just want to look nice is all…"

"Mmm, ok, let's go!" and with that they both ran off, laughing, to the closest clothing store.

* * *

"No, too prissy," Himeno said as Yayoi held up a longish pink dress.

"Too boring," a plain black dress.

"Too sluttish," a cleavage showing, short cut dress.

"Way too much," this was a purple skirt with a pink top, both patterned.

"Well then, how about this?" asked Yayoi as she held up a black dress with silver embroidery that came to about mid-thigh.

"Perfect!" Himeno cried. "It's just what I need!"

"And 20% off!" exclaimed Yayoi. "You're going to look so good in this. I kinda wish I could see it."

"Well then come back to my place and help me get ready."

"Really? Can I?"

"Sure, I don't think my dad will mind" Himeno smiled at the delighted look on her friend's face.

"Now we have to get some shoes!" Himeno groaned in reply.

* * *

**Yeah, it's just the beginning. Don't know when I'll have a chance to update again but it should be good. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Umm, I didn't see that

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Pretear. The change would be considerable.  
A shorter chapter this time :( sorry about that**

Once at Himeno's house, they collapsed on her bed, completely worn out from their day shopping.

"So what time are you going out?"

"I don't know, when my father lets him go I suppose."

"What time is that usually? And what are you going to do when you go out?" Yayoi asked suddenly serious.

"Well, he usually gets off about 4, and I don't know what we're going to do. I'll figure that out when we're there."

"You mean you're going to do this, and that, and this…" Yayoi started only to get interrupted by Himeno.

"Yayoi, snap out of it! We're going shopping that's all! It's not like it's a date or anything."

"Of course not…" Yayoi looked doubtful. "But how can you resist those boyish charms and those deadly good looks that melt any woman when he looks her way. And how can HE resist your slender, sumptuous body any woman would die for. And your bright smile that turns heads everyday," Yayoi went back into her romantic visions while Himeno went to have a shower.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Himeno noticed something weird. She looked around for a bit before realising. Her towel was missing and there were no others in the bathroom. Not bothering to cover herself, as she knew the only one in her room would be Yayoi, she stepped into her room. Yayoi had disappeared _She must be eating the muffins Mawata made earlier this morning_ Himeno thought as she began searching around the room for a towel of some sort. So absorbed was she in her search, she completely missed hearing the footsteps sound down the hallway outside her door. They abruptly stopped and she was astounded to hear a sharp intake of breath. _Shit! I forgot to close the door! _Himeno quickly turned to face the door, only to see Hayate staring at her with dark blue eyes. His penetrating gaze moving from her breasts to her stomach. No one had ever seen so much of her. Shocked and not knowing what to do, she walked slowly across the room to him and shut the door in his face.

* * *

He hadn't meant to walk past her room, Kaoru had simply given him permission to use the upstairs bathroom as his apartment was getting cleaned **(A.N. Let's just say he isn't the cleanest person around and really can't be bothered cleaning it himself.)** But once he had glanced into her room, (_Hey, Himeno left the door open)_ he was unable to look away. Her naked body swaying around the room left him with no breath and he had to intake it sharply. She turned to him and complete lust overcame him. Eyes roving everywhere as she walked towards him, he was completely captivated. Then, just when she was close enough to touch, a large, wooden thing came between him and the object of his desire.

* * *

Completely stunned, after standing at her door for a time, he gathered some of his wits, turned and continued walking towards the bathroom five doors down. Slowly gathering more of his thoughts as he walked and moved, he undressed and stepped into an ice cold shower. Trying not to think about what he had just seen his mind wandered, but not matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always ended up at the same place. His eyes roving over her body. That beautiful, young, curvaceous body. He moaned and sunk to the floor of the shower.

* * *

**O-O some yummy stuff. I love fluff I must say :D  
See you soon! (HOPEFULLY!!)**

* * *


End file.
